he kept his promise
by macrules
Summary: this is a fanfic from dangergrl179 on lj i like it and put it on here so other people would see it
1. Chapter 1

She stares at him often, silently observing. Totally oblivious to everything going on in the room, his nose is in yet another book. If you would have told her sixteen years ago that she would have a child, much less this fifteen year old son sitting on her couch, she wouldn't have just laughed, she would have peed from laughing so hard.

Behind the hard-bound words of Alexandre Dumas was probably the most beautiful boy ever made. She chuckled to herself when the phrase 'man pretty' came to mind. She wasn't being partial because it was her boy. He was the most sought after fifteen year old in his class. She...well she was the cool nonconformist mom. True, she was the cool  
nonconformist mom named Cindy, but no one else's mom can rock a pair of Cons and blue streaks quite like she could. Being a good ten years younger than the rest of the PTO kind of added to the coolness too.

She was over the whole teen mother thing when she was a pregnant teen. It was already enough that she was living a Lifetime Movie, but then to get pregnant at eighteen? Mac wanted to follow Cassidy right off the roof of the Neptune Grand.

************************

"Stop staring, Mom. Your are creeping me out."

Mac's attention snapped to her son's eyes that were now staring back at her. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I'm glad you got the brains from my side of the family."

The kid rolled his eyes. "Must I hear this everyday of my life?"

Mac chuckled, "Yes, you must."

"Don't you mean Madison Sinclair's family?"

"Funny, smartass."

Her miracle out of tragedy. That's what he was. When she found out she was pregnant, she immediately thought that she would be lenched in the street. For obvious reasons, carrying the child of someone so despised wasn't well received in good old Neptune. It wasn't all pitchforks and torches, however. She couldn't have gotten knocked up into a richer family. She thought about the whole abortion thing, but she couldn't stomach another death connected to her and then there was adoption.

After thinking not so long and hard about her kid, regardless of where he came from, growing up and having these feelings of not belonging, hit too close to home. Mac was going to be someone's mother after having sex once...with the bad guy. Shannen Doherty could play her in the made-for-TV movie.

Feeling that it was her only means of protecting herself from the media and the citizens of Neptune, she went straight to the only Casablancas she knew how to find. She went to Dick. After he called her a fucking liar and slammed the door in her face, she decided to be a little more subtle. She went back to his house with pregnancy test in hand. This time after practically taking it in front of him...the perve, he believed her.

From that point on she was a Casablancas. Dick showed up at her house two days later and yelled from the street, "Pack your shit, Ghost World...we gotta bounce!" Mac stood dumbfounded at the front door. "Didn't you hear me? Pack all of your shit, my uncle 'Rick', just sent a jet for us."

Mac shook her head. His uncle "Rick"? That was clever. His name is Richard. His father's name is Richard, yet he came up with a fictional uncle Rick.

One would think that she would take the time to remember the good times and wonder if leaving Neptune was for the best. She quickly realized that there was nothing in Neptune for her. Veronica hadn't talked to her in months. Not that she blamed her. In fact, the only phone call she got was from Butters Clemmons. He wanted to interview her for his radio show. She passed.

Mac realized quickly that Dick wasn't always an as*hole...just most of the time. Every time they talked, it always felt like he was apologizing to her. A guilty Dick could be a sincere Dick at times. He almost never left her side.

She always wanted to see the world. Hiding from the cops with "Big Dick" Casablancas, let her do that. She got to see the Swiss Alps and Amsterdam in her first trimester. The rest of her pregnacy ws spent on a private island just off the coast of 'Don't Ask Me Again where the hell we are, Mac'. It was totally Blue Lagoon...without the hot sex scenes. She likes to think of that time as when she got to know and bond with Dick. They talked video games, and not just random, "Look at the tatas on that babe.", and "How do they make jugs bounce on Playstation games?", from Dick.

It was easy to figure out that Dick was smarter than he pretended to be. He was used to people cutting him off and not really listening to him so when he found himself isolated with a needy pregnant Mac, he finally had to talk. "You know you are stuck with me, right?"

"What?", Mac remembered replying.

"You and the kid. We are in this together."

"Dick, don't..."

"Don't what? If Beaver hadn't have been such a fucking nutcase, none of this would have happened!"

Mac hunched her shoulders, "You don't know that."

Dick looked her up and down. "Yes, I do. He was a secretive little sh*t. I should have kept my eyes on *him*".

"What does that mean?"

"I was watching you." Mac's jaw dropped. Dick chuckled, "Not like that. You wish. I didn't trust you and I thought you were bringing out the bad side of Beaver. Little did I know..."

"Enough about that. Are we going to have to live on this island forever?"

"Are you going to start bitching about being on the island again? Dude, it's a private fucking island with everything you could ever want or need at your electric silver fingertips!"

Mac rubbed stomach and Dick caught the jesture. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the kid is kicking again."

Dick's hand automatically went to her stomach without asking. "That's crazy.", he said and he noticed that Mac's eyes were widened. "Oh, sorry...I didn't mean that...I meant..."

"No, that wasn't a kick this time."

"Oh, shit. Did you just piss on yourself?"

********************************  
She still remembers the day when her son was born. Harrison Richard Casablancas III. She remembered that the name was H. Richard Casablancas and that was the only reason why she agreed to the name or was it the drugs? Big Dick was a boat load of nerves after Harrison arrived. He wanted to make up for what happened to Cassidy and almost turned himself in right then and there. Dick stopped him, but when he checked with the lawyers he discovered that a large amount of evidence had been confiscated illegally by the FBI. His case was thrown out and later so was his wife Kendall.

Dick and Mac were ready to go back to America...not California, but the States. After arguing it over for two days straight, they ended up in Hawaii. Dick got to surf, Mac went to school. They both took full responsibility for Harrison.

When Harrison turned ten, they returned to California, but they insisted on living in Malibu. Harrison had to be told about Cassidy, just in case it ever came up in the community, but it never really fazed him. Probably too many years around Dick.

Harrison was a smart kid. Never intense, but thoughtful and level headed. At times he can be a handful. His IM account name is stealth_prankmaster. Mac didn't even want to know where that came from.

"Hey, blondie?"

"Don't call me blondie, Mom."

"It never bothered you before."

"I'm not the one you call blondie." Mac realized her mistake. She called Dick blondie, not Harrison. "Speaking of...where is blondie?"

Harrison smiled, "He's out buying me explosives."

"Explosives?!"

"It was either that or the condoms and beer. We compromised.", he joked running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I got those *candles* you wanted Hare!", came from the front door.

"RICHARD CASABLANCAS JR.!"

"That would be my name?", was returned.

"Explosives?"

Dick strolled into the room carrying a large bag of contraband. "Cut the kid a break, he already told me what he is going to use them for. It's full proof."

"It's...not going to happen.", she shot back

"But, Mom?"

"...Not another word", she turned to Dick. "Upstairs...NOW!"

"Somebody's horn..." After seeing the look in her eyes, he decided not to finish that sentence. After they made it upstairs, Mac turned to Dick and narrowed her eyes.

"Explosives?"

"Firecrackers, that's all they were. Harmless fun."

"Dick, your brother blew up a bus and a plane with people on them". Dick looked at her like she had gone mad.

"You're right, my brother. NOT HARRISON! Harrison has nothing to do with my brother, Cassidy. I was going to be there with him."

"That doesn't make things any better.", Mac added. "He's more mature than you are."

"Ha Ha Ha. I want him to have a normal life. Normal kids do this type of sh*t. I'm not going to let Harrison think that everyone is waiting for him to go apesh*t and kill someone!"

"I understand what you are saying, but that doesn't make this right. He needs rules, Dick, not you as his best buddy and ally. You know what it was like to not have supervision at home when you were his age...is that what you want."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because he has you!", he suddenly put his finger up to his lips.

Mac rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back and whispered, "So, I'm supposed to be the bad guy right?"

"Exactly.", he whispered back.

"You had no intentions of giving him that stuff did you?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I had to go along with it to find out what he was up to. He was going to knock the LLY off of the Hollywood sign.", he told her with a smile.

"Wait a minute...HO WOOD?", she asked in confusion.

"I know.", he replied with a laugh.

"This is the same kid that wants to go to MIT. What are we going to do about him?"

Dick smiled, "I go downstairs and tell him that it is a no go. Oh, and if any pranks happen, you are going to kick me out."

She thought about it, "That will work. You are such a good spy, Dick."

"I know and you are such a hot piece of ass.", he replied before picking her up like she weighed nothing and slamming her into the wall to kiss her roughly.

Later that evening at the dinner table, Mac sat there and watched Dick and Harrison talking animatedly. They both have those sly Casablancas eyes and blonde hair. She knows that people that knew her before wonder why she would ever let Dick be a part of her son's life. For her the answer is simple, a son should know his father.

Flashback***********

Mac was in the lobby of the Neptune Grand. The media had swarmed all over the place and that left her waiting on her parents and strangely enough, Dick Casablancas staring at her from across the lobby. She found herself standing and walking over to him.

"Hey, Dick."

"Hey.", he replied calmly.

"How are you...are you o.."

Dick smiled, "I'm still too buzzed to even think about them scrapping my brother off of the parking lot right now. You know they won't let me leave? It will be too traumatic to see what's happening outside so they got me a room on the other side of the hotel. This is all just a bad dream."

"How can we both be having the same dream."

"Hell if I know. Dreams aren't supposed to make sense."

"Yeah, I guess.", she replied staring at the tile work on the floor.

"Did he..."

"No", she quickly answered. "He just took my clothes and stuff."

"That's fucking weird."

"I know."

"You can stay with me, you know."

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to go home. I'm just going to get drunker. I think you need to get drunk too. You're starting to think about everything. That doesn't help. Thinking never helps."

Mac considered what he said and then wondered why no one cared if she saw Cassidy getting scrapped off of the parking lot. She called her parents and told them that she would see them the following day because she didn't want to see the scene outside. They told her that it was for the best because there was a lot of debris from the plane explosion in their neighborhood.

She followed him up to his room. He quickly turned on all of the lights and made sure that the drapes were closed. "Stocked liquor cabinet...check. Room service menu...check. Spectravision...nope HBO, but it will do." He grabbed a small bottle of amaretto and tossed it to Mac. "Drink up, Ghost World."

Three hours later they are sitting on the bed indian style across from each other. "Beaver was really screwed up."

"Huh?"

"He could have tapped and he froze up?" Mac nodded. "I mean...damn! It's like we couldn't be related or something."

"Why?", she wondered

He gave her a knowing look. "Do you really have to ask that question?"

Mac shook her head, "I just thought that he was the one. He was like the first guy that ever really noticed me. I guess it was too perfect. He was too sweet and understanding..."

"And a fucking psycho?"

"Yeah and that too."

"Hey, Mac...if I hear this again I will deny that I ever said it, but you are kinda cute in that Empire Records type of way."

Mac blushed, "You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing."

Dick slammed another beer. "I'll have sex with you."

Mac spit out her Bailey's. "What did you just say?"

"You told me that already that you were ready to do the do with my little bro. That ain't gonna happen now. I can help you with that."

"A pity fuck?"

"Language?"

"You have got to be kidding? You are going do me the favor of..."

"Wait a minute! This isn't charity or anything. I plan on enjoying myself too. Remember, I think you are cute."

"I'm drunk and so are you."

"Exactly. That gives us an excuse to do this. It will take our minds off of everything."

Mac's eyes started to close. "I would love that." She soon felt Dick's kisses along her neck. She heard the bottle fall to the floor as she was pushed back against the mattress below her.

"I promise, I will make it feel good."

He kept his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe I am a jackass for thinking this, but thinking back on everything that got me here...I don't regret a single damn thing. Take my kid for instance, Harrison's fucking incredible. He makes me feel like there was a reason to be on this stupid ass planet. Harrison is going to be somebody. He's going to make a difference in this world and it's all because of me.

Oh, yeah and Mac too.

Mac. I can't really explain her or how we ended up like this. She was  
Beaver's girl and I find out that he's nuts and dead pretty much at the same time at the Graduation Party. It took about four and a half hours before I had my dick in my dead brother's girlfriend.

It's not as bad as it sounds. I'm tired of people looking at us like we did something morally wrong. We had gone through a lot of shit that night and had some drinks to relax. There's nothing wrong with that. One thing led to another... and nature took its place. We didn't realize at the time that nature had a funny way of making you a mommy and daddy.

For all the bastards that think that I would have jumped into any chick's panties and Mac was just available for me to take advantage of, I just want to say, kiss my white ass. I'm no saint, but it wasn't like that. When she first started going out with Beaver, they walked around holding hands and giggling like some damn third graders. It was sickening.

After all the time I invested in trying to get that dude laid, he shows up with this chick that...well was Mac. She had that nerd vibe, but there was something darker in her that I felt every time I saw her. Like she knew everybody's number and was above us or something. It didn't help that as soon as she started dating Beaver, he decided that he could fuck with me. That was some bullshit. I knew it was because of her and knew that I had to keep my eye on her. She was going to be trouble.

The second I got used to seeing her around the house, the idiot dumped  
her. I really didn't think too much into it at the time, but I should have known that something was off about that. Shit was going too good for him, he almost seemed happy to me. I was caught up in all the senior year madness, while my brother was mass murdering and raping chicks. To this day, I doubt I could have done anything to help him. Fucking his girlfriend after he died didn't really help either.

When I invited her up to my room, I didn't really know what I was doing. I guess I didn't want to be alone that night and she was the only one in the world that would understand what I was feeling. It didn't matter that she was uptight and weird. She was there and she looked me in the eyes. No one else did that night.

We tried to get to know each other and it was cool. I think I realized what Beaver saw in her. She was so pure. Being an 09er, you don't come across that often. At times, she made me feel like I was twelve years old. I wanted to tickle her or play wrestle. I just wanted to hear her laugh. I was shocked when she told me that they weren't screwing because of Beaver's frigid ass. I just assumed they did. She was older than him and that was usually the way things went.

I didn't realize that I volunteered to bust her cherry until the words left my mouth. It's hard to explain, but I am going to give it a try. You know when you are at a store and you see the beer being delivered. Even if you have beer at home, you see that fresh untouched beer arrive and you have to have it. You buy it and drink a bottle as soon as you can and the only thing you think is that it is the best tasting beer you will ever have in your life. That's how it was.

I wanted to go where no man has ever gone before. Leave her with a  
memory of me to take and have for the rest of her life. She would  
remember Dick. She remembered all right. Leave it to me to leave a little DNA with my memory.

I stayed to myself that summer. Logan was attached at the crotch to  
Veronica, but I had plenty of Wu Time to get my diploma and stay out of trouble. She just showed up at my house and told me that she was  
pregnant. All right so if you ask her, she says that I called her a fucking liar and slammed the door in her face. Not true. I said, "You have got to be out of your fucking mind. Get the hell away from me." Oh, and then I slammed the door in her face.

She still doesn't understand. It's not like I didn't believe her. I wanted her to be free of this mess. The way some people looked at me that summer you would have sworn that I was Beaver. That I killed there children, fathers, and friends. I wouldn't wish that shit on anyone.

When I opened the door again, she was gone. It took me a second to figure out that people would think that her baby was my brother's. It didn't sit well with me. I had a few beers and crashed on the couch that night. My life was getting way to heavy.

When she came back it was like she another person. Man, she was pissed. Pushed me out of the way and just stormed into the house waving one of those pregnancy test thingys in the air. I let her do her thing and razzed her a bit about being sure that she wasn't tricking me. I didn't know she was going to drop trough and piss on the stick in front of me.

The one thing that I knew not to say were the words, "How do I even know it's mine." Who in the hell would I have been trying to kid. When she went to the doctor they would have found a flag up her crotch with my picture on it. I was going to be a father. What did I do next? I called my father's lawyer and told him my situation. Not that I really worried about what my father thought, I just hoped that he wouldn't leave me out there alone.

The lawyer called me back and told me that my Dad was going to send for us. Me and Mac. Neptune was never quite the same anyway. People were heading off to college soon, some were staying around, but none could get over the Beaver thing. It made the whole mess with Logan and his Dad make more sense. I never looked at Logan any different, but I knew others did. It could drive you nuts.

Flying to Europe with Mac was interesting. She was carrying my kid, but we were still pretty much strangers. Not just strangers, awkward strangers. I was doing the right thing, the honorable thing. I just hoped that it wouldn't kick me in the ass later.

Mac told me that she always wanted to see the world and it kinda made me feel good to be a part of that. It was the least I could do. She wouldn't put up with my bullshit though. I tried to be Neptune Dick. You know, life of the party outrageous Dick. She let me know early on that if I was going to make anything out of my life I was going to forget about what everyone else expected of me. She was right, it was just hard to let that part of my life go.

Amsterdam was a sign that the rest of our lives would be weird. It was the second stop on our trip to meet my father. Mac wanted to do the whole tourist thing, while I wanted to get weed and go to the Red Light District to see the hookers. Hey, I invited her too.

After nixing my plans, one morning I got up and went to her room. When  
she opened the door, I asked her if she was ready to go to Anne Rice's  
house. She must have laughed at me for three hours straight. "Anne  
Frank...it's the Anne Frank Museum, Dick. Anne Rice is from New  
Orleans and she wrote the Vampire Chronicles. Anne Frank died in a  
concentration camp during the holocaust. Big difference."

"Whatever, are we going or what?"

"Aw, Dick. If you want, I'll go with you to look at hookers tonight." She cut her eyes at me. "To thank you for being a good sport about this."

I smiled and went over to hug her. She was so little that I picked her up. It was the first time I touched her like that since the night I did way more than touch her like that. Before I could catch my breath, my tongue was in her mouth. It made no sense, but it made all the sense in the world to do what we were doing. I liked making her feel good. Hearing those cute little noises gets me hard as a rock every time.

"What are we doing?", she asked me. My pants were opened and slowly  
coming down my legs.

"Exercising.", I replied with a smile as I yanked on her underwear.

"We can't do this."

I was already in position and making my way inside. "Oh, give me a  
...break. I can't get you any more pregnant than you are now."

Mac forgot what she was about to say and let's just say...got into the  
moment.

The sex that morning was spectacular. New bottle of beer quality sex. We never talked about our little sex slip ups. We just had them all the time until we ended up on that damn island with my father. She was all kiss ass Mac, doing her computer geek thing to impress my Dad. I didn't care about that. I did care about the fact that she wouldn't let me touch her. Like anyone gave a rat's ass about what we were doing. She's pregnant and I am the father...hello? Sex had to happen to get to that point. She wasn't hearing it.

My father was his usual self. He gave us his time when it was useful to him and only then. He liked Mac and told me so ever time I talked to him. I really didn't have much to say since I blamed him for a lot of what happened the past year. He treated Beaver like shit. I knew it and he knew it. I was his favorite because I was the golden boy that he could show off to his pals. I think he always thought that Beav was gay or something. Big Dick just couldn't handle something like that.

Not that I was any better. He was fucked up when we were kids, by that  
asshole. May that molester fucker burn in pieces for what he did to him. I try not to let myself think about that. I have a son now and just the thought of...like I said before, I try not to think of that.

Well anyway, Mac pops out my kid and I get turned into Daddy Dick just  
one month shy of my nineteenth birthday. I honestly had no idea where  
this was going. I knew wherever Mac and my kid was, I was going to be  
there, but what would I be doing? School was played out. Been there done that. I blame Wu.

I never have to work...even though Beaver did screw me out of his half of our inheritance the minute he stepped off that roof. Harrison was going to be a rich kid. Hopefully not on like me. When my Dad got out of his legal situation, we only got richer and opportunities opened up for all of us. We went and lived in Hawaii for a while. It was the coolest time ever. We weren't the Cleavers, but there was something more normal about us when we were there. We didn't have to lie about our situation because no one asked. No one cared that I was an 09er and Mac wasn't. The people of Hawaii didn't know that they should be disgusted by us.

Mac gave me a run for my money. I don't know what she did, but she  
started getting hot. Not just cute anymore, woman hot. Boobs and ass hot. I was 24/7 Mac horny. I didn't like those college assholes around her and they always were. Stupid ass study groups and tutoring sessions, and Mac didn't realize that they were all trying to get into her pants. I knew it and they knew I knew it. What's funny about it is that when they'd show up, even if they knew she had a baby, one look at me made all the difference. It's obvious why. Hell, look at me. I would make nice and kiss her on the cheek before taking the baby out knowing that it would be the last time that I saw that particular guy.

As you could have guessed, dating other people never really took off. Mac was being a good mother and student and I was trying to be the best father I could and enjoy the surf and relaxation. I pretty much decided that whatever she decided to do, I would fund it and make a hell of a lot of money that way. Plus, I could spend more time with Harrison.

I don't know, one day I decided that she wasn't going to dismiss me and send me back to my room ever again. We were in bed together right after a hot little sex session in her bedroom.

"Hey, Mac. I 'm moving all my stuff in here tomorrow."

Mac pulled her head up from the pillow slightly and said, "Shut up, Dick. I have a final in the morning."

"I'm serious. I'm sick of you using me for my body. I need a  
commitment."

"Shit, you're drunk. You don't really mean any of this. I don't know what this is, but it works for us. You know it does. You love this shit."

"I'm not drunk! We have a three year old together and look around... am I fucking anyone else? What does that tell you?"

"I'm convenient."

"Fuck you."

"Exactly. Anytime you feel like it. Okay, so we have this connection or whatever it is. I am not the type of person that you ever thought you would end up with. I am not going to pretend that you are until you find her!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have I ever said anything about you not being the type of girl I wanted?"

"Yeah." She was right and I realized that it was the wrong question to ask. "Almost every day."

" I can't get your little blue haired ass out of my head, Mac! I can't keep my hands off of you and the thought of anyone else touching you might drive me insane. Oh yeah, and I'm talking Beaver insane. I'm moving my shit in here tomorrow and that is that!"

"Whatever."

"You're damn right, whatever. For the record, we are in a relationship...a committed one. Another one of those bastards show up and doesn't know who the hell I am,...we are going to have a problem. Is that clear?"

"Shut up, Dick. Fine."

I don't know how she did it, but I just know her genius ass somehow set that up. Driving me crazy and making me think it was all my idea. I'm not stupid and I didn't miss that sneaky ass grin that was on her face when she turned away from me. That's the story of our lives. She slowly bends me to her will and gets away with it every time.

And she does it on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

It's was just another fun filled morning in the Casablancas house. Mom was cooking breakfast. That is an indication of one thing and one thing only. Dad must have gotten lucky last night. I realize that I should be grossed out and dry  
heaving as I sit at the counter and watch her smile at me, but the fact that she was not trying to kill me over the Hollywood sign prank...well, I don't mind so much today.

I feel it when my Dad arrives downstairs. His hair was all over the place and he wore these ridiculous looking board shorts with trees on them and nothing else. He ruffled up my hair and then headed to Mom, forgetting that I exist the  
minute she is in his eyesight. Now I am awarded with the sight of my father standing in the middle of the kitchen rubbing his crotch into my mother's back as she fried bacon. Bacon...this would be normal if she wasn't a devout vegan. Sometimes they are bizarre to even me.

"Hey Dad, would you mind waiting until I go to school. You are lucky I haven't eaten yet.", I said to remind them both that I was in the room.

He smiled, but Mom pushed her body closer to the stove. "Go sit down, Dick. It should be ready in a minute."

He whispered back. "It's ready now, Cin. You can feel it's ready."

She giggled. He winked at me, his fifteen year old son. I cringed.

"Am I grounded?"

They looked at me and then each other.

"No." "Yes", they answered at the same time.

Dad sat next to me and said, "Well, we discussed this and since there was a miscommunication and nothing was really done, we decided to put you on a monitored probation. No more prank master."

I nodded because it was a stupid idea anyway. Not only did I know that, but I also knew that my Dad set me up. He tries to look like the buddy Dad, but the reality is he is way more strict than my Mom. She doesn't want to see me hurt, but my Dad has something to prove to the world.

He didn't get this way until we moved to the mainland about five years ago. Before then, I thought we were just a normal family living in Hawaii. Then they sat me down one night and told me that we were moving to California. The way my Mom put it, "There are things that you need to  
know before we leave".

I was told about Neptune, California. A place that I had never even heard of, but where my parents both grew up. Dad was a rich kid and Mom wasn't, so they really didn't know each other well. I remember Mom grabbing my hand and holding it tightly when they began to tell me about my Uncle Cassidy. At first, I couldn't even believe it. Then I said something that I still regret. I asked my Dad was he my real father. Dad lost it.

"CASSIDY IS NOT YOUR FATHER! DO YOU HEAR  
ME?", he yelled and yanked me out of my chair. I was ten at the time, so I was bawling my eyes out. We ended up standing in front of a mirror together. "Look at us, Harrison. What do you see?"

"m-me a-and..."

Dad took a deep breath. "Why would you ask me if I was your real father?" Mom was standing behind him almost holding him up.

"I j-just thought...s-since Mom was with him..."

I didn't think it was possible, but he got angrier. "She dated him for two minutes! Two fucking minutes. He was fucked up in the head, but he was my brother and that is all you  
need to know! Look in that mirror! You look just like me because you are mine and your mother is mine. Don't let anyone tell you or say otherwise. People in California will look at you different. Some will think that you might be my  
brother's kid. You have to be the strong kid that I know you are and tell them to shut the fuck up."

"Dick?", Mom said from behind us.

"What?"

"He's ten."

"Right. You just tell them that your father's name is Dick Casablancas and if you have any questions about that, to come see me and I'll tell them to shut the fuck up."

It was pretty intense for me, but the move to California was a little messed up too. I thought that it was the end of the world and that I was losing all of my friends, but my parents' company was doing so well at the time that I had  
no say. My mom, known to the world as the mother of Media Immersion, invented a computer program that revolutionized the gaming and Internet industries. Before, people would have to buy games only for the system that they had and my mom's program opened up every game for every game system and Internet.

Dad gave her the money to get started, but then he became CEO. Mom couldn't stand the Corporate aspect of her job, so she happily handed it over to my father. Before, he stayed at home with me all the time. He was off of the beach and wearing designer suits by the time I was seven.  
Even though he hated it, he was really good at being the boss. Did I mention that my folks are freaking loaded?

The company was too big for Hawaii and that was the only reason for the move. We ended up in Malibu, California. Our house is a cross between Masterpiece Theater and any house you would see on Cribs. There is lots of security and for a while, no one realized we were there and then I met my Uncle Logan.

(flashback...)  
We went out to eat at this really cool restaurant and made it home after sunset. Dad dropped us off at the front door and drove to the garage.

"Did you like it, Harrison?"

"I don't know, Mom. The food was good, but I couldn't understand what they were saying."

"They were speaking Japanese. Don't worry...you are going to learn Japanese."

"What?"

"Trust me. You'll thank us later.", she laughed.

I noticed what looked like a big lump hanging off of a chair in our courtyard. The lump then fell off of the chair with a loud, "Uhh".

Mom didn't hear it. "What was that?", I asked and pointed in the direction of the chair.

The lump was moving and I recognized the face as soon as his jacket fell in place.

"You're Logan Echolls.", I said loudly.

"Logan?", my mom questioned as she pulled me behind her.

"Long time no see, Mac.", he slurred. He was drunk. Really drunk.

"What brings you here, Logan?", my mother asked him. I was just shocked that she knew him. He was one of the biggest producers in Hollywood. How did Mom know Logan Echolls?

"I wanted to see if you had a little Dick or a little Beaver. That's the kid, right?", he asked taking peeks at me. "What's your name, kid?"

"Harrison."

"Well, hi Harrison. I'm your Uncle Logan." He then told my mom. "Don't hide him from me, Mac. I'll be good."

Mom let me stand beside her. "This is my son, Harrison."

"Holy shit...I'll be damned.", he said and walked towards us.

"That's enough, Logan.", Mom advised him. He stopped.

"Little Dick.", he chuckled. "I won. Ronnie owes me a little reverse cowgirl action."

"Is that all you wanted after all these years?"

"No, not really. Were you screwing around with Dick the whole time you were with his brother or..."

"Get Harrison in the house, Cindy." It was my dad and he was not happy to see Uncle Logan.

I felt my mother pulling on my arm and I resisted. "I don't want to go in.", I told her with a little attitude in my voice.

My Dad turned towards me and I saw my life flash before my eyes. "In the house, NOW!"

I was now pulling my mother with me.

Once inside, I ran upstairs to my room. I had a balcony that overlooked the pool on one side and the courtyard on the other. I sat on the ground to listen without them seeing me.

"Logan, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to bring you an invite to the reunion. Maybe share some family pictures...you know us relatives of deceased homicidal maniacs...we've got to keep in touch."

"You can't come here drunk and scare my family like this. I am trying so hard not to just kick the living shit out of you right now."

"Veronica tracked you here. She wanted to see the boy. She wanted to know."

"Know what?", Dick asked. "If Beaver raped Mac too?"

Who was Beaver?

Logan nodded. "We got into a fight about it. I didn't want her to come here." He smiled, "We were over this shit. I swear. She hears through the grapevine that the Casablancas moved to Malibu and it's senior year all over again. She doesn't want to talk about it and disappears on  
me. We had this fight and I stole all of the shit she had on you and came to see for myself."

"How did you get in the gate?"

"I was married to Veronica Mars for five years, Dick. If I can't get into a little security gate, something is wrong."

Dick's eyes widened, "You married her?"

"You married Mac."

"Fuck you, dude. My wife is the shit."

Logan laughed, "Man, For a moment there I thought you had matured. Married to a girl named Cindy and living in a phat house in Malibu. Strangely enough, you still managed to do what was expected of you."

"Whatever Logan. At least I'm still married to my wife."

"I'm still married to my wife too. She's just not married to me."

"That sucks. What did you do?"

Logan took his jacket off. "Why do you assume that it's my fault?" There was a pause. "Okay, fine...When she got pregnant I told her to get an abortion or I would leave her."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, but didn't you think the same thing when you found out about Mac?"

Dick shook his head, "No." Logan stared at him. "I thought about it, but that was it. With Mac, that wasn't even an option."

"Oh, the Madison Sinclair thing?"

"You know?"

"Veronica has a file."

"Of course she has a file. How long have you been  
divorced?"

"I don't know. Lynzie is six. Four years."

"Doesn't it piss you off that you can't be with your kid?"

Logan shook his head. "It's not like what you think. It's only a matter of time before we get back together. We are divorced, but they live in my house with me now. After a couple of years, I realized that I couldn't screw her up any more than her mother would raising her by herself. She's my kid and I have to deal with it."

"That's how it is with Harrison. I love him to death, but if he goes bad, I will probably kill myself. He has so much against him and I don't want to let Mac down because she chose to be with me."

"How the hell did that mange to happen anyway?"

Dick smiled, "Mac had some Dick and couldn't get enough. For the record, I got there first and only...and it was after Cassidy died."

"Oh, I thought..."

"Yeah, I know what you thought. I know you are drunk, but you disrespect my wife again and friend or no friend...I will put you in the hospital. I heard what you said to her."

"That's good, remind me because I don't remember."

"The shit about her screwing me behind Beaver's back. That didn't happen."

That was when I realized that this Beaver was my Uncle Cassidy. That would mean that he didn't just kill people. He raped people. He could have raped my mom!

"Geez, you really love her."

"Yeah, I do and that doesn't make me a pussy. I love my life. I love Cindy."

"I can see that. You know that people are going to think..."

"Yeah, and I only hope that we can show them that what Mac and I have now has nothing to do with my brother. He's dead. He should stay that way."

"H-he didn't rape Mom did he?"

"Shit." Dad and Logan stood when they noticed I was there. After hearing everything, I walked down the stairs without even thinking about it. "He didn't rape your mom. I swear. No one ever raped your mother, okay?"

"Okay, but Beaver is Uncle Cassidy right?". Dad looked up at the balcony and shook his head.

"Harrison, you know that it is wrong to listen to private conversations."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't kn...", he stopped himself. "Let's just get your Uncle Logan some coffee."

We ended up in the kitchen and Uncle Logan started to sober up and they talked about growing up together in Neptune. I could see why they were friends. They both had the most screwed up childhoods ever. Uncle Logan would  
crack jokes about my Dad and Mom ending up together. I didn't get most of them because it wasn't *that* weird. I saw them everyday.

According to Uncle Logan, Dad couldn't even graduate because he tried to cheat on a final project and got caught. That little bit of knowledge made me love Uncle Logan. Dad punched him in the chest hard for telling me. When he  
started to talk about my mom and some quiz, Dad almost sent me back upstairs. I realized two things that night. One was that Logan and my Dad are crazy. The other was that people didn't really know my mom in high school.

She's a genius, but that's not everything. My mom can be obnoxiously loud and goofy just like my dad. That's because he lives to make her laugh and they are the most immature parents on earth. Mom tells dirtier jokes than Dad...in inappropriate places. Don't even get me started on the T-shirts. I'll admit it, it is kinda cool when your friends think that you have cool parents, but seeing Dad at my junior high graduation party wearing a shirt with a bull on it and the words 'Me so horny' and Mom walking around in her favorite shirt... 'Ask me about my Dick', it can be embarrassing.

Sometimes I feel like it's them against the world. It's almost like they don't want people to get close. Seeing my Dad with Uncle Logan that first time was the first time I saw him loosen up around anyone else. Mom is his best  
friend and for a long time his only friend. True, they both had acquaintances, but they would never let them that close.

"So, you see Ronnie has nothing to worry about.", my dad told Logan. "It would be cool to see her and your kid...what was her name Lynzie?"

"Yeah. She's beautiful, smart, and not half as screwed up as I thought she would be." They both laughed at that.

"The jury is still out on Harrison.", my dad added with a smile in my direction.

"Dad...that is so not cool.", I replied.

Logan stared at me with wide eyes, "That is so your kid."

"I know.", Dad replied.

End Flashback

That was when everything changed for us in California. I met our extended family of Uncle Logan then later Aunt Veronica and the pain in the ass that calls herself Lynzie. She just turned eleven and according to her, we are in a  
"relationship". According to me, she's delusional. Mom thinks it's cute. Uncle Logan thought it was too until he overheard her tell me that she was going to get boobs soon and that she would let me see them.

Lynzie can't sleep over anymore or be alone with me ever.

It took a long time for Aunt Veronica to act normal around us. I understood, but it frustrated my dad a lot. He didn't like the fact that it was our job to make her comfortable. He  
believes that "if you don't like us...you can bite us". Mom was a little more understanding and let Aunt Veronica see that we were a loving if not normal family.

In two years, I will be going to MIT. I will probably end up taking over the family business. Not grandpa's...Dad said he would plant his foot in my ass if I ever worked for my grandpa. I love my parents business and there is a good  
chance that I won't end up indicted there so it's cool.

I am starting to think that Mom wants another kid or she's knocked up already and they don't know how to tell me. It really doesn't matter to me. I would love to have a little brother or sister around. Too bad that they couldn't have  
done this when I was young enough to have a playmate around. Well thinking about it...my folks have never done anything the normal way...and that's the way it should be.

the end


End file.
